vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sin (Final Fantasy X)
|-|Base= |-|Overdrive Sin= Summary Sin (シン, Shin) is a major antagonist in Final Fantasy X. It is a gargantuan whale-like beast which threatens the world of Spira. It was named by the people of Spira who believed the beast came into being as punishment for their ancestors relying on machina and becoming a hedonistic society. By following the teachings of Yevon, the people of Spira believe one day they will atone for their crimes and Sin will vanish. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 5-B, likely much higher with Giga Graviton Name: Sin Origin: Final Fantasy X Gender: Varies, can be male or female depending on which Final Aeon is its core Age: Over 1,000 years old as a concept, varies depending on the incarnation in terms of physical age Classification: Yu Yevon's Pyrefly Armor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Magic, Flight and Levitation, Gravity Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Of the fire, ice, lightning and water variety), Forcefield Creation, Regeneration (Mid-High; takes an unspecified amount of time implied to be generally less than a year to reform after the Final Aeon defeats it, due to the nature of its creation, it likely requires an atmosphere saturated with Pyreflies to regenerate), Status Effect Inducement, Petrification, Life Creation (Uses Pyreflies from itself to form Fiends called Sinspawn), BFR via Dimensional Travel Attack Potency: Small Planet level, likely much higher with Giga Graviton (The Gravitational Forces created as an effect of his Giga Graviton move showcase this level of power, while a direct impact of the attack can destroy enemies who can resist said gravity) Speed: FTL+ (Given how Braska's Final Aeon is its core, it should be comparable to it in speed while Jecht's not offering resistance) Lifting Strength: Class E (Much stronger than the party that is able to withstand the monstrous increase in gravity Giga-Graviton generates from several kilometers away) Striking Strength: Small Planet Class (Comparable to the Final Aeon) Durability: Small Planet level (Is unaffected by the gravity created as an effect by his own Giga Graviton. The power of the Final Aeon peer of Sin is generally required to reliably "pierce" Sin) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Tens of meters. Thousands of kilometers with attacks and abilities. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Animalistic, appears to operate purely on an instinctual level once its core (The previous Final Aeon) has been fully absorbed by Sin. Weaknesses: The Hymn of the Fayth (At least with Jecht actively resisting Sin's destructive impulses) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Giga Graviton: Sin's Overdrive. It's essentially high-level projectile gravity magic that, while being charged, generates a gravity field that can even pull in large objects (Extinction-level meteor-sized rocks from the moon, as an example) from thousands of kilometers away. Gravija: High-level gravity magic (Though less powerful than Giga Graviton). Negation: Dispels positive status enhancements. Petrify Gaze: Causes petrification. Sinspawn: Creatures born from Sin's Pyreflies, which Sin can use to wear down the opponent. *'Sinspawn Ammes:' A large, anemone-like creature. *'Sinspawn Echuilles:' A jellyfish-like beast. *'Sinspawn Geneaux:' A shelled, plantlike monster with large tentacles. *'Sinspawn Gui:' A large, armored, arthopodic collative. *'Sinspawn Genais:' A palette swap of Sinspawn Geneaux. *'Sinscales:' A small, weak Sinspawn. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy X Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Gravity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Element Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Creation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 5